falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Fallout 2 endings
Arroyo Arroyo re-settled using G.E.C.K. No Requirements: This is the default ending. * Fallout: New Vegas establishes this ending as canon. Elder dies peacefully No Requirements: Killing the Elder and leaving Arroyo ends the game. * It is possible to void this ending entirely if the Elder is killed whilst on the Oil Rig. Losing the game only occurs should the Elder be killed in Arroyo. Modoc 1. Modoc is razed after war with Slags Requirements: Deliver the message, then offer to help and fail, or join the people of Modoc in an attack on the Slags. 2. Modoc disperses after Slags' destruction Requirements: Kill the Slags yourself, or deliver the message and immediately refuse to do any more. 3. Modoc flourishes Requirements: Make peace between Modoc and the Slags. * Fallout: New Vegas establishes this ending as canon. 4. Modoc disperses due to drought Requirements: Don't deliver the message and don't kill the Slags. The Den 1. The Den disperses Requirements: Kill Metzger and Rebecca. 2. The Den flourishes Requirements: Kill Metzger but not Rebecca. 3. The Den becomes raider central Requirements: Don't kill Metzger, kill Big Jesus Mordino. 4. The Den becomes slaver central Requirements: Don't kill Metzger, don't kill Big Jesus Mordino. Vault City 1. Population driven to NCR by radiation Requirements: Don't fix the power plant. Alternatively, blow it up. 2. VC independent, Westin and Lynette marry Requirements: Fix the power plant, kill the raiders, expose Bishop's plan, and deliver the two holodisks but do not collect the final reward from Randal (bug), and don't kill Westin or Lynette. 3. VC invaded by NCR Requirements: Fix the power plant, don't bring the Account Book or Bishop's holodisk to Lynette. 4. VC joins the NCR Requirements: Fix the power plant, kill the raiders and bring the Account Book or Bishop's Holodisk to Lynette. (You get this one if you fail to get ending 2 for any reason, e.g. killing Westin or picking up the reward.) * Fallout: New Vegas establishes this ending as canon. 5. VC destroyed Requirements: Turn Vault City hostile. 6. VC destroyed, rebuilt by ghouls Requirements: Fix the power plant, turn Vault City hostile. New Reno 1. Everyone dead Requirements: Kill all four of the family bosses. 2. Tribals arise Requirements: Impregnate either Bishop woman and leave her alive, and tell Mrs. Bishop she should move on. 3. Bishop child Requirements: Impregnate either Bishop woman and leave her alive, but do not tell Mrs Bishop to move on. * Fallout: New Vegas establishes this ending as canon. 4. Bishops takes control, New Reno joins the NCR Requirements: Leave the Bishop family in control. 5. Salvatores take control of New Reno using Enclave weapons Requirements: Leave the Salvatore family in control. 6. Mordinos takes control of New Reno, jet addiction spreads Requirements: Leave the Mordino family in control, and don't get ending 7. 7. Mordinos wane Requirements: Leave the Mordino family in control, deliver jet to Dr. Troy but do not return for the jet Antidote (bug). * Fallout: New Vegas establishes this ending as canon. 8. Wrights violently seize control of New Reno Requirements: Leave the Wright family in control, and enter the SAD. 9. Wrights attack Mordinos and get slaughtered Requirements: Leave the Wright family in control, don't enter the SAD, take but do not finish the murder quest and don't attack the Wrights. 10. Wrights transform New Reno into a civilized city Requirements: Leave the Wright family in control, but don't enter the SAD or become their Made Man, complete the murder quest. * Fallout: New Vegas establishes the continued presence of the Wrights in New Reno as canon. Richard Wright's murder Murder solved Requirements: Solve the murder quest correctly. * Fallout: New Vegas establishes this ending as canon. True murderer never found Requirements: Finger a suspect other than the Salvatores. Myron dead and forgotten Requirements: Hear Myron's name from Jules, Little Jesus, Renesco, Reed or Myron himself, and don't have him killed during the game. * This ending can be assumed to be canon. Notes Every family in New Reno starts out with a "power counter" at 100 which will drop as a result of your actions as follows: * Killing a boss: sets that family's power to 0 (technically -1) * Killing a bartender, casino bouncer, generic guard or unnamed adult Wright: -1 * Mordino: killing or recruiting Myron: +20 (bug), killing Little Jesus: -1 * Bishop: breaking the raiders' Strength: -20 * Salvatore: disturbing the desert transaction: -20, killing Mason: -5 * Wright: breaking the stills: -20, killing Keith Wright: -2, killing Chris Wright: -1 The family which has the highest counter at the end of the game wins the power struggle; in the event of a tie, the order of priority is: Mordino, Bishop, Salvatore, Wright. * The two "impregnation" endings take precedence over all others. They are only available for male characters Gecko 1. Gecko destroyed 'Requirements: Blow up the power plant. 2. Gecko and Vault City form uneasy truce Requirements: Fix the power plant but don't get the Reactor Holodisk from Festus. 3. Gecko enslaved Requirements: Fix and optimize the power plant. 4. Gecko and Vault City form an alliance Requirements: Fix and optimize the power plant, deliver Brain's/Gordon Gecko's economic data holodisk to McClure. (This ending is inaccessible in normal gameplay due to a bug) * Fallout: New Vegas establishes this ending as canon. 5. Gecko destroyed by Vault City 'Requirements: Don't fix the power plant. Harold's tree grows larger Requirements: Don't kill Harold. * Fallout 3 establishes this ending as canon Redding 1. Redding annexed by Vault City Requirements: Deliver the jet antidote, leave and return to downtown Redding at least one day later, and don't kill Dr. Johnson (even after the cure is administered). 2. Redding allies with New Reno Requirements: Sell the chip to McGrew, don't get ending 1. 3. Redding joins the NCR Requirements: Sell the chip to LeBarge, don't get ending 1. * Fallout: New Vegas establishes this ending as canon. 4. Redding deserted Requirements: Don't sell the chip, don't get ending 1. Notes Even if you sell the mining chip, as long as you deliver the jet antidote Redding will always get annexed by Vault City. Redding has two pictures showing different mining equipment, one for endings 1-2 and one for endings 3-4. Broken Hills 1. Mutants dead, Broken Hills disperses Requirements: Kill the mutants in the mine. 2. Uranium runs out, Broken Hills peacefully disperses Requirements: Get Marcus to put the mutant-haters in jail and/or find the missing people for him. * Fallout: New Vegas establishes this ending as canon. 3. Racial wars erupt, Broken Hills violently disperses Requirements: Do neither of the above. Marcus travels East Requirements: Don't have Marcus killed during the game. * Fallout: New Vegas establishes this ending as canon. Notes Since the endings occur over a period of time after the Chosen One completes his task, and don't necessarily start happening straight away, the player can still find mutants and ghouls and Caravan guards and all still in Broken Hills, after the main game is over. New California Republic 1. NCR becomes a major power in the West Coast Requirements: Complete the deal between NCR and Vault 15. * Fallout: New Vegas establishes this ending as canon. 2. NCR expansion slowed Requirements: Don't complete the deal, don't kill Westin. 3. Carlson rules with corruption Requirements: Don't complete the deal, kill Westin but not Carlson. 4. NCR under military rule Requirements: Don't complete the deal, kill Westin and Carlson. Notes The NCR has two pictures, both showing the flag; for endings 2-3 the flag is in tatters. Vault 15 1. Vault 15 joins NCR Requirements: Complete the deal with NCR. * Fallout: New Vegas establishes this ending as canon. 2. Vault 15 deserted Requirements: Don't complete the deal with NCR. Vault 13 1. Deathclaws thrive Requirements: Prevent the massacre by killing Dr. Schreber, fix the vault computer. (This ending is inaccessible in normal gameplay due to a bug) 2. Genocide Requirements: Either kill Gruthar, or return to Vault 13 after the massacre. Notes Due to scripting errors, the positive ending is completely unavailable in the vanilla game. You can avoid the genocide ending (and so get none for Vault 13) if you don't trigger the massacre, or if you don't talk to Gruthar or return afterwards, but if you get it the game will always blame you for killing the deathclaws. This is reminiscent of the Hub and Followers ending problems in the original Fallout. San Francisco Shi 1. Population decimated Requirements: Turn the Shi hostile. 2. Sentient plant problems Requirements: Kill Dr. Wong without turning the Shi hostile. 3. The Shi flourish Requirements: Don't turn the Shi hostile, don't kill Dr Wong. Hubologists 1. Death by explosion Requirements: Don't get fuel for the Hubologists. 2. Death by suffocation Requirements: Get fuel for the Hubologists, but don't repair spacecraft. 3. Death by suffocation Requirements: Get fuel for the Hubologists, repair spacecraft. Enclave Richardson dead and forgotten No Requirements: This is the default ending. * Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas establish this ending as canon. However, the title of President is still used in the NCR. Tanker vagrants Vagrants move on No Requirements: This is the default ending. Category:Fallout 2 cutscenes